sonic_fanon_multiversefandomcom-20200215-history
Denkitachi
Denkitachi are a species that lives on the planet Mobius, and are a common type of Summon, as well. Biology Denkitachi are fairly small, weasel-like creatures that rarely reach 18 in. in length from nose to tail base; the exception to this rule is the Denkuzuri subspecies, which reaches a little over 3 feet in length. They are covered in short, bristly hair that is somewhat longer on their back, forming a sort of mane; they also have somewhat longer hair around their front paws. They have fairly large, pointed ears, pointed snouts and long, bristly tails; these tails are often as long as their entire bodies. Their limbs are fairly short, with often small paws ending in claws; Denkiwauso, Denkiten and Denkuzuri have larger paws, however, and only Denkiten have retractable claws. Subspecies As the Denkitachi is based on the real-world weasel, their various subspecies are based on other types of real-world mustelids. Habitat Denkitachi and their subspecies are found almost all over Mobius. Different subspecies are more common in some places than others, such as Denkiwauso being much more common in Soumerca, and Denkuzuri being more common in Artika. The only place that Denkitachi cannot be found is in the Great Blue Realm. Temperament With the exception of the Denkuzuri, Denkitachi are known for being curious and mischievous creatures. They are primarily solitary animals, and will travel up to a mile away from their nest in order to search for food. Denkiwauso have been known to follow after fishing boats purely out of curiosity, and have very little fear of people. They have even been known to jump up onto boats. Denkanku are the most timid subspecies, and often choose to run from larger creatures. They will spray a foul-smelling musk when cornered. Denkuzuri are also highly fearless, but they are also quite aggressive, especially when hungry. They are the subspecies most likely to attack people unprovoked, but thankfully, this is a fairly rare occurrence. Diet Denkitachi are mostly carnivorous; while they normally go after any prey animal smaller than themselves, they will willingly tackle larger creatures if hungry enough, and this is especially true for the Denkuzuri. If meat is scarce, they will eat berries and nuts. While they primarily eat rodents, they have been known to go after reptiles and birds. The arboreal Denkiten in particular will frequently rob the nests of birds for their eggs. Meanwhile, Denkiwauso (the only subspecies that doesn't strictly live on land) primarily eat fish. Denkanku have the most varied diet, and will eat fungi, grasses, roots and insects as well as small prey and berries. Reproduction Offspring Denkitachi give birth to an average of four to five kits in a litter, but numbers up to seven have been reported. Mothers become incredibly territorial, and will diligently guard their nests, hunting tirelessly to bring food back to their kits, as well. Kits are able to eat solid food at around 1 week of age; as they age, the mother will slowly upgrade from dead prey to weakened prey, so they have a chance to learn how to hunt. Denkitachi leave their mothers at around 1 year of age, as they are now fully independent and able to fend for themselves. Abilities Swift predators, Denkitachi are armed with sharp claws and teeth, and can deliver lightning-fast strikes. The only exceptions to this rule are the Denkanku and the Denkuzuri, which are not as agile; however, the latter make up for this with ferocity and strength. Denkiwauso aren't terribly fast on land, but are agile and graceful in the water. Denkitachi have a great sense of smell and hearing, and generally have good eyesight as well; Denkanku have the poorest eyesight, however. Their highly sensitive whiskers can sense small vibrations in the air, and Denkiwauso are even able to find prey hidden in the murky water thanks to their whiskers being able to sense electromagnetism. All Denkitachi are able to naturally manipulate the Element of Electricity, and use it a fairly wide variety of ways; in hunting, they typically use electric shocks to stun and incapacitate prey, and then use their powerful bites to finish the job. Weaknesses Denkitachi are weak to the Elements of Water and Earth. All subspecies except for the Denkiwauso are at risk of being hurt by their own electricity if they go into the water for extended periods of time, even though they are capable of swimming; the Denkiwauso's thick, oily fur acts as an insulator against this, which suits its semi-aquatic lifestyle. Known Owners Those who own Denkitachi, typically as a Summon. *'Aramkor the Tayra' - An Electric Clan Summoner, he owns a female Denkojo. *'Mira Sunderland' - She owns a (domestic) female Denkiretto named Kilobyte. Other Information Notes/Trivia *Their name is a portmanteau of denki and itachi, both of which are Japanese for "electricity" and "weasel", respectively. Category:Summons Category:Species Category:Electricity-based Summons